elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathies
|Base ID = }} Mathies is a Nord farmer who lives in Falkreath. He and his wife Indara Caerellia own and tend Corpselight Farm. The couple once had a daughter, Lavinia, but she was brutally murdered by Sinding near the town's lumbermill. Mathies and Indara are first seen in the graveyard mourning their daughter at a funeral lead by Runil, the priest of Arkay and keeper of Falkreath's Hall of the Dead. After the funeral has completed they will resume their normal daily activity, which includes tending to the crops at the Corpselight Farm. Selling crops to Mathies counts towards becoming the Thane of Falkreath, and so does selling him a gourd, which will add the housecarl, Rayya, to Lakeview Manor if is installed. Interactions He will buy vegetables for a small price. Ill Met by Moonlight Speaking with Mathies about his daughter will begin this quest. Rescue Mission Mathies may be a target to be rescued for The Companions' radiant quest "Rescue Mission." Dialogue General :Is this place always so gloomy? "Yes, and I couldn't tell you why. My wife and I think there's some dark magic at work. Or perhaps Arkay's influence is strong here, and he likes to keep it this way." :Why does the town have such a large cemetery? "The cemetery is ancient. It's been here longer than the town. I'm no scholar, but I know that a lot of battles have been fought here over the course of history. After each battle, more dead were buried, and the graveyard got bigger. I've heard it's now the biggest graveyard in Skyrim." Runil's Dark Past :Runil was one of the Thalmor during the war... "I knew he was troubled, but one of the Thalmor? I wish I could say I did not believe it. Thank you for telling me." Ill Met by Moonlight "A sad time." :Who died? "Our daughter. Our little girl. She hadn't seen her tenth winter." :How did she die? "She was... he ripped her apart. Like a sabre cat tears a deer. We barely found enough of her to bury." :Who did this? "Sinding. Came through as a laborer. Seemed like a decent man. He's stewing in the pit while we figure out what to do with him, if you've got the stomach to look at him. What could drive a man to do something like this?" "I just don't understand what kind of a man does that." Conversations Winter is Coming Mathies: "The fields will need cutting soon." Indara: " I suppose so. Seems like it was just turning summer yesterday." Mathies: "And now winter is coming." Arkay's Temple Mathies: "The temple is the one place my wife finds peace these days, Runil." Runil: "It is a hard time for all of us. I hope that you too can find some sanctuary here, Mathies." In Dead Man's Drink Lod: "Mathies. I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to your girl." Mathies: "That's kind of you, Lod." Lod: "Ah How's the Corpselight treating you Mathies?" Mathies: "You know how farming is here, long days and little to show for it." Quotes *''"Indara and I like to keep to ourselves and run our farm."'' *''"My wife, Indara, has a gift with animals. It makes her a better farmer than anyone I've ever seen."'' *''"Runil has been a true friend to my wife and I in our time of need."'' *''"This war isn't needed. Imperials like my wife can be hard to handle but we Nords could work with them. I should know."'' *''"I don't know if the war is Arkay's will or man's, but it's none of my doings."'' *''"Good to talk to you."'' *''"You'll meet a lot of tongue-wagging gossips in this town. Try not to take them too seriously."'' Trivia *Selling vegetables to Mathies counts as helping the people of Falkreath in the quest "Becoming Thane" of Falkreath. *If the player kills Mathies, Indara Caerellia will send hired thugs after them. *If the Dragonborn has done the quest "Ill Met By Moonlight" and Mathies dies later, he will bequeath to the player gold, as stated in his letter of inheritance, which a Courier will deliver, minus the Jarl's tax, soon after his death. Appearances * de:Mathies es:Mathies pl:Mathies ru:Матьес Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers